Season 3
Season 3 (also known as The CGI Series) refers to the TV series for producing the twelfth series or the fifth part of Season 2 onwards. It will go for the radical production to this change. The company would relocate production is Los Angeles to Toronto. With this change, Leonard Marion announced that this Spin-Off Thomas Series would be in CGI. Twelfth Series As part of a transitional period, the twelfth series series would see computer-animated faces and characters superimposed over the live-action/Lego CGI environment of earlier seasons. Characters could now display a variety of new expressions and their mouths would move in sync with several voice actors' voice and voice talents when they are talking, whilst their thinking is evident when their mouths aren't moving in sync! Lego people, animals, and certain other characters were replaced by CGI people and animals of Thomas and Friends. This change was made possible by motion-capture animation. When a character's face needed to move, the LEGO 4x4 round plate, 3x4 built face or 2x2 tile pieces of earlier seasons would be replaced by a target, to which the computer could attach a face in post-production. The animation for this and future seasons would be provided by Jam-Filled Entertainment based in Toronto. Characters introduced: *Nia, an orange African tank engine living in Sodor. *Rebecca, a yellow tender engine who lives on Sodor. *Beau, a Grand Canyon engine who helps out with Thomas. *Kwaku, a red African garratt engine in Africa. *Lewis, a yellow steam engine who has Reggie's middle name *Eagle, a dark red American steam engine who pulls passengers *Chase, a sentinel patrol shunter making sure Sodor is safe. *Canyon, a dark blue American tank engine who will act as a station pilot at Knapford. *Levi, an emerald American steam engine who can pull freight. *Ace, a race car who inspires Thomas to race around. Thirteenth Series The thirteenth series is used in all footage of CGI. This series can no longer be Lego-fied. This season is to use a new writing style for the series and is also the first animated by Jam Filled Toronto. New cars on Sodor are reused from the cars from Disney and Pixar's Cars. Characters Introduced: *Edgar, a navy blue military steam engine who helps Thomas trained for Military Outgoings. *Lemmy, a lost tender engine from Ballahoo. *Zach, the J88 tank engine who is friends with Thomas, Molly, and Neville. *Lenord, a Parisan tank engine who is cooler than James. *Lucas Coal, a red Bluebell tank engine who came from The Mainland. *Casey, a yellow cuban narrow-gauge tank engine who helps out part time at the Harwick Mountain Railway. *Tick and Tock, two military jets who were on tight squeeze for military missions. *Skip, a train ferry who carries trains anywhere on the sea. Highlights: *The first production using entirely CGI animation. *Shia LaBeouf, Zachary Levi, Bill Hader, Dan Castellaneta, Richard Kind, Michael Keaton, Sam Riegel, Phil Hayes, Matt Taylor, and David Wills join the voice cast. Bill Hader takes over the voice of Snorkel from Tom Kenny, Sam Riegel takes over the voice of Sheriff, Michael Keaton takes over the voice of Austin, Devon Murray takes over the voice of Shawn from John DiMaggio, Shia LaBeouf takes over the voice of Snozzle from Elijah Wood, Richard Kind takes over the voice of Sploosh from David Tennant, and David Wills takes over the voice of Logan. Railway Trip Railway Trip is the fourth Island of Sodor Chronicles two-part special to be released on Christmas of 2025. This special is approximately hour-and-a-half instead of one hour. Characters Introduced: *Brent Musburger, an announcer for Rails Around the Globe. *David Hobbs, an announcer for Rails Around the Globe. *Darrell Waltrip, an announcer for Rails Around the Globe. *Kentaro, a Japanese tank engine who is one of Hiro's Friends that will compete in Rails Around the Globe. *Tomoko, a Japanese tender engine who is one of Hiro's Friends that will compete in Rails Around the Globe. *Jack Bluebell, an emerald electric tank engine and a coal and water baron who is the creator of Puffanol and host of Rails Around the Globe. *Hubert Hitchhiker, a dark grey Master British spy saddle tank engine who sets off foiling the evil scheme. *Sarah Zen Missile, a Zimbabwe Steam Locomotive who would help Thomas on their dangerous mission. *Queen Elizabeth II, a green steam engine who knights engines for knighthood. *Kolby, a blue diesel shunter who works at Paris. *Professor Bulleid, a red, green, and yellow diesel shunter and Dennis and Norman's enemy who wanted to stop from foiling the evil scheme. *Ethan, a yellow German diesel shunter who works second in command of the lemons. *Justin, a blue German diesel shunter who would stop from foiling the evil scheme. *Ashton Schönbrodt, a cream and brown German diesel shunter who is head lemon of the Schönbrodts. *Dodger, a dodging red German diesel shunter who works as one of the Schönbrodt Lemons. *Darren Schönbrodt, a yellow and blue German diesel shunter who works as one of the Schönbrodt Lemons. *Miguel Schönbrodt, a black and yellow German diesel shunter who works as one of the Schönbrodt Lemons. *Walter Schönbrodt, a green and dark-grey German diesel shunter who works as one of the Schönbrodt Lemons. *Linden, a blue and black German diesel who works as one of the Köf Lemons. *Linus Köf, a red and grey German diesel who works as one of the Köf Lemons. *Conrad Köf, a dark-grey and yellow German diesel who works as one of the Köf Lemons. *Buford Köf, a black and yellow German diesel who works as one of the Köf Lemons. *Brendan Rivaro, a white and green German diesel shunter who is head lemon of the Rivaros. *Frederick Rivaro, a red and white German diesel shunter who works as one of the Rivaro Lemons. *Jordan Rivaro, a red and key-lime green German diesel shunter who works as one of the Rivaro Lemons. *Clinton Rivaro, a black and yellow German diesel shunter who works as one of the Rivaro Lemons. *Julius Rivaro, a red, white, and blue German diesel shunter who works as one of the Rivaro Lemons. *Daniel Knight, a orange German diesel shunter who is head lemon of the Knights. *Vincent Knight, a black and yellow German diesel shunter who works as one of the Knight Lemons. *Finley Knight, a white and blue German diesel shunter who works as one of the Knight Lemons. *Kabuto, a dark blue Japanese steam engine and Hiro's rival who serves bodyguard for Daniel Knight. *Bradley Hauler, a black truck who carries Daniel Knight. Characters Officially Introduced: *Lucas Coal, a red Bluebell tank engine who is a British secret agent and Hubert's best friend. *Casey, a yellow cuban narrow-gauge tank engine who helps at the Harwick Mountain Railway, but later a spy to foil the evil scheme. Highlights: *Halle Berry, George Clooney, Jack Black, Nathan Lane, Malcolm McDowell, J. G. Quintel, Johnny Yong Bosch, and Alicyn Packard join as guest voice cast. Fourteenth Series The fourteenth series is most likely to air on 2026. Characters introduced: *Rufus, a Zundapp Janus who is owned by Mr. Percival. *Bonnie Hunteraxle, a perky yellow narrow gauge engine who goes on a friendly way. *Rhonda Goldenrod, a golden steam engine who is a stately engine to think. *Travis, a police pursuit helicopter who joins the Sodor Police Headquarters. *Jimmy, a police dog unit van who could team up the Sodor Police Headquarters. *Eileen, a South African narrow gauge engine who helps with the slate work. Highlights: *Jason Segel and Tracy Morgan join the voice cast. *Jesse, Dixie, and Tayvon return. One in the Family One in the Family is the fifth Island of Sodor Chronicles two-part special. Characters Introduced: *Betsy, a Navy Blue narrow gauge geared engine who is scared of something new. Fifteenth Series The fifteenth series is most likely to air on 2027. Characters Introduced: *Melvin Silverrod, a green tender engine who is freely to be competed with the other engines. *Brandon, a red diesel shunter who felt free enough to be really useful. *Devon, an orange Chinese pick up truck who likes to deliver the packages. *Darwin, an emerald blue steam tender engine who likes to go fast. Highlights: *Swifty, Norris, Pappy and Chuck return, but modified in new versions with similar details of 2013 LEGO City Coast Guard series. The Great Railway Show Rematch The Great Railway Show Rematch is the sixth Island of Sodor Chronicles two-part special to be released on Fall 2027. It is the special that deals with the cover of Cars 3. Characters Introduced: *Holly, a Great Western tank engine who is an event technician, training engines to get better at their events. *Eddie, a German tender engine who is new to the Great Railway Show, as a competitor in the Great Race, later a veteran race engine in one of the British Railways Grand Prix races. *Giselle, a green tender engine who is new to the Great Railway Show, as a competitor in the Great Race, later a veteran race engine in one of the British Railways Grand Prix races. *Lexx, a Russian steam engine who is new to the Great Railway Show, as a competitor in the Strongest Engine Race, later a rookie in one of the British Railways Grand Prix races. *Nathan, an American J Class streamlined engine who is new to the Great Railway Show, as a competitor in the Great Race, later in one of the British Railways Grand Prix races. *Sarah, a garratt locomotive who is new to the Great Railway Show, as a competitor in the Strongest Engine Race. *Wyatt, a streamlined C38 class steam locomotive who is new to the Great Railway Show, as a competitor in the Great Race, later in one of the British Railways Grand Prix races. *Miss Bluff, a blue diesel engine who is a diva of derailment throughout the derailment derby races at Norwich Derailment Derby. Highlights: *Joy and Jazz and Pashina returned since Thomas and the International Engines. Sixteenth Series The sixteenth series is most likely to air on 2028. Characters Introduced: *Joyce, a very old grey engine. *Mary Alice, a purple narrow gauge who is very kind. *Steve, a blue narrow gauge tender engine who is strict and very rude. *Ladonna, a green steam engine who loves to tell stories. *Violet, a red-violet sports car owned by Lady Hatt. Harwick Mountain Heroes Harwick Mountain Heroes is the seventh Island of Sodor Chronicles two-part special to be released on Fall 2028. *Mary Alice - A purple narrow gauge who is very kind. *Sue Ellen - A red narrow gauge steam engine who is very kind and friends with Bonnie Hunteraxle. *Kayden - A green Swiss narrow gauge mallet tank who is tough and most boisterous. *Conrad - A blue Serbian narrow gauge compound mallet engine who is rough and tough. *Archie - A large maroon narrow gauge breakdown train who is strong. Seventeenth Series The Seventeenth Series is most likely to air on 2029. Characters Introduced: *Geo, a big red violet colored rally pickup truck who is the fastest. *Sparks, a mobile fire engine who joins in the Sodor Fire Department. *Sabrina, a red violet colored tender engine who is beautiful and nice. *Kyra, a lavender tank engine who is fun-loving. Eighteenth Series The Eighteenth Series is most likely to air on 2030. Characters Introduced: *Xander, a big heavy duty freight steam engine who knows strength like Shawn. *Brooks, a big heavy duty express steam engine who was friends with Xander. *Tina, a forest police helicopter who searches for crooks on a huge breakout. *Robbie, a forest police 4x4 van who is able to help with the returning police vehicles. The Great Fire Of Sodor The Great Fire of Sodor is the sixteenth episode and a seventh special to be released 2030. Characters Introduced: *Tyrone, a forest fire engine who befriends Smokey. *Stacy, a forest pumper engine who is friends with Snozzle. *Captain Carl, a fire plane who scoops water and dumps it on fire. Ninteenth Series The Ninteenth Series is most likely to air on 2031. Characters Introduced: *Pegasus, an emerald green steam locomotive built for improved service on the Baltimore and Ohio Railroads . *Lindsey, a green engine who is kind, very responible, and well-mannered. *Blaze, a red fire engine who is new to the Sodor Fire Department. *Inferno, a red rescue tender who is new to the Sodor Fire Department. *Ash, a red fire helicopter who is new to the Sodor Fire Department. *Radar, a little red fire helicopter who is new to the Sodor Fire Department. Twentieth Series The Twentieth Series is most likely to air on 2032. Characters Introduced: *Isabelle, an emerald tank engine who goes on the Great Eastern Way and also works on "The Little Western". Twenty-First Series The Twenty-First Series is most likely to air on 2033. Characters Introduced: *Speed Rocket, a Victorian steam engine from Victoria. *Zach, the J88 who is friends with Thomas, Molly, and Neville. *Spade, a rusty blue steam engine who is young and doesn't want to dirty coal places. *Fendis, a steam engine who is patient, calm, and hates working with diesels. *Rusty, a heritage fire truck who runs on rails. *Heatwave, a thermal heat tracking device who will use a camera to search for you. New Friend for Christmas New Friend for Christmas is the sixteenth episode of the twenty-first series and the eighth special to be released Christmas 2033. Characters Introduced: *Boyd, a green steam engine with freckles, a stripe on his right bumper, and a red firebox. Twenty-Second Series The twenty-second series is scheduled to air on 2034. Characters Introduced: *Harold Brown, a dark blue express engine who is teased by his last name. *Albert Brown, a dark green express engine who is a little rude coming to meet new friends. Sodor's Ultimate Firefighter Heroes Sodor's Ultimate Firefighter Heroes is the sixteenth episode of the twenty-second series and the ninth special to be released Thanksgiving 2034. Characters Introduced: *Marshall, a mobile command center who can take control on fire department duties. *Edith Robinson, a new firefighter being part of the Fire Department. *Fred Thompson, a new firefighter being part of the Fire Department. Category:Television Series